Once Upon a Scandal
by Willam89
Summary: AU. Regina Mills is the first female president of the US. A journalist finds out that her adopted son Henry's biological parents are US Senator Neal Cassidy and lawyer Emma Swan, known for always saving her political clients from public humiliation and jail. What they didn't imagine is that, from this encounter, an even bigger scandal would start to rise. SwanQueen.
1. Madam President

**Author's Notes: This is completely AU (no magic, no Enchanted Forest or other worlds). I took the main plot from the TV Show "Scandal", that belongs do creator Shonda Rhimes and ABC, with some stuff from "The West Wing", from creator Aaron Sorkin and NBC. The characters are from "Once Upon a Time", from creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis and ABC. All rights belong to these people and networks; I own nothing.**

**I think it's explained during the story, but here's a quick guide to the characters:**

**WHO'S WHO**

**The White House**

**Regina Mills (Evil Queen) …. President of The United States**

**Henry Mills … Regina's adopted son; Neal and Emma's biological son**

**Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin) …. President's Chief of Staff**

**Belle Gold (Belle) ….. Gold's wife**

**Graham Humbert (The Huntsman)… Regina's husband / First Gentleman**

**Mary Margaret Nolan (Snow White) … Vice President of The United States**

**David Nolan (Prince Charming) …. Mary Margaret's husband / Second Gentleman**

**Tracy Blue (Blue Fairy) … Vice President's Chief of Staff**

**Archie Hopper (Jiminy Cricket) ….. White House Communications Director**

**Sidney Glass (Magic Mirror) …. White House's Press Secretary**

**Zelena West (Wicked Witch) … Reporter**

**As new characters appear I'll update this before starting the chapter. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Madam President**

Mary Margaret Nolan looked around her and sighted. These were her last few moments inside the White House's Oval Office, sitting on the quite royal President's Chair. In fact, she thought, it was better to get up already. _She hates when people sit on her chair_.

Circling around the beautiful wooden table that held the paperwork she's been working on for two weeks, Mary Margaret let her fingers linger over the top file of a huge pile at the edge of the table. She opened it for the thousandth time (at least it felt like it) and held her breath while reading through the several pages. It was her pet project, the most important thing on her entire political career and the reason why she was standing on the US Seal printed on the carpeted floor. Her Health Care Program was meticulously written and, if passed, would help millions of people to have a better life.

A light knock on the white door startled the woman, who looked up and closed the file in a hurry.

"Madam Vice President, it's time", said a short woman with curly hair, only letting the upper half of her body through the door. She was wearing an outfit that looked like Mary Margaret's; both women were dressed in executive-styled skirt, shirt and jacket. Tracy Blue was the Vice President's Chief of Staff.

"Thank you, Blue. I'll be out in a minute."

As the Vice President picked up her files from the table, Blue let herself in and hurried to help her boss. She was so stubborn – Mary Margaret always insisted on doing things herself, from carrying her heavy files around the White House to making her bed in the morning. This time, Blue won the silent battle using her eyes and took the pile from the VP's hands. She immediately recognized the first file, the one Mary Margaret was reading when she knocked.

"Don't worry about it, it's perfect."

"What?"

The VP looked at her Chief of Staff a little confused. Blue held a soft smile to reassure the other woman.

"Your Health Care Program. I know you review it day and night, and you were doing it just now, but you don't have to. It's done, and it's perfect. It'll pass."

Mary Margaret smiled back and held a few tears that insisted coming down. Damn, she loved that woman standing right in front of her. Blue was not only her Chief of Staff, but her main councelor and her long time best friend. She probably even shared the position of "The VP's Favorite Person In The World" with her husband, David Nolan.

The abrupt opening of the door of the Oval Office startled the two women and broke the moment quite fast. Blue took a step aside caring all the files while Mary Margaret held her breath, standing in place.

Regina Mills, President of The United States of America, came right through the door in a fast pace, like if they were in the middle of a national crisis. She was wearing one of her usual power suits, and it fitted her like no one else. The woman was power itself.

"Mary Margaret, nice to see you here. Enjoying my office?", said Regina, stopping in front of the younger woman. "I'll take that as a yes".

The VP stood speechless and, some would say, a little frightened, as Regina took her seat and looked around the office, smiling wildly.

"I just hope that fifteen days in my absence weren't enough for you to break down Democracy and establish a Communist dictatorship in America".

A sharp chuckle came from the opposite side of the room, where Regina's staff gathered. The three men wore suits and stood side by side, blocking the door. Gold, her Chief of Staff, made himself at home by sitting on the couch with a loud sight and gesturing towards the door while looking at Blue. She rolled her eyes and left, but stayed near the door, waiting for the VP.

"Madam President", Mary Margaret finally said, "it's good to have you back. Is Henry all right?"

"Yes, he's fine, totally cured and grounded for a month. I bet that kid is never going out in the blizzard again".

"Well, that's really good to know. Send him my best wishes."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do. There's a whole country waiting for my services."

Mary Margaret nodded and quickly left the office without looking back. Gold got up, closed the door and looked at the rest of the staff. Inside the Oval Office were Archie Hopper, Communications Director, and Sidney Glass, White House's Press Secretary.

"Madam President", Gold began, "before you do anything, the best move here is for you to give a speech".

"Not a chance", said Regina, not even looking up. She was writing something on the paperwork on her desk. "My personal life isn't this office's business".

"I believe it's my duty to inform and remind you every time that, yes, it is our business because you are the President of the United States. Your personal life is our concern; that's why these two gentleman spent the entire weekend planning your comeback while you were in a hot tub in Florida".

Regina looked at Gold, anger sparkling in her eyes. "I was not on vacation, Gold. I was taking care of my son's health!"

"I know that, and they know that" he pointed towards Sidney and Archie "but the people might take their own conclusions. They might see it as a weakness."

"I'm a mother! That's a strength, not a weakness!"

"You left your job for fifteen days to take your son to the beach. It doesn't matter it was for his well being, that's not what the tabloids will talk about. You might be a female president, Regina, but don't forget you are the first one. We still live in a very sexist and conservative world. But I'm sure that I don't need to tell _you_ that."

Regina took a breath to calm down. Gold wasn't the nicest company most of the time, but he was with her for the long haul. They've met over twenty years ago and he taught her most of what she knows about politics; he was her Campaign Manager and, even if she didn't like to aknowledge it, she held him responsible for her rise to presidency. On top of it, Gold was the one who took care of Henry's adoption. At the time, it was a political maneuver to increase Regina's popularity with voting mothers, but she'd grown so attached to the boy that now he was the most important thing in the world to her.

"What do you suggest?", she asked, piercing the man with her eyes.

Gold looked at Sidney, who approached the table. "Madam President, we are calling a press conference tomorrow morning. Archie wrote a statement, but you have to be prepared to answer questions. And there'll be plenty."

Regina nodded, waiting for the Press Secretary to keep talking. "However, we think that only your presence won't calm down the journalists. Henry should do it by your side".

"ABSOLUTELY NOT", she barked, standing up and slamming her hands on the desk. "My son is eleven years old, there's nothing for him to do at a press conference!"

"Madam President, please, just listen to us", started Archie, in his usual calm voice. He was so used to the President's fury attacks that they didn't bother him anymore. "That's exactly why Henry should do it. He never gave an official statement, never even talked to the press. It will take their attention away from your absence and give them something new to talk about."

"I won't use my son to drive attention away from me."

"Think about it as a way to protect him. You said you left to take care of his health; the journalists will go after him to ask what's going on. They'll chase him at school, they'll chase his friends. If he speaks at the press conference, it will be over right there and he will be left alone. It'll be old news."

As Regina processed her Communications Director's words, Gold looked at her with a satisfied glow in his eyes. He knew the woman long enough to see that she was sold. To protect Henry, she would do absolutely anything.

"Fine", she finally said, "but I'll talk to him first. If he doesn't want to do it, we'll have to think of something else".

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The White House's Press Room was raging. Journalists from all over the country stood in the large office talking with their colleagues, writing on their computers or calling their editors on the phone. It was the first time the President's son would address the press, who was eager to ask him some questions, not just because of the President's mysterious beach trip, but also because this boy, eleven years ago, made some local news for being adopted by Regina, who at that time chose to be a single mom and US Senator.

At the time, she wasn't a single mother anymore. Regina had married former Marine and national war hero Graham Humbert five years ago, at the same year she decided to run for president. With several years of campaign in front of them, Gold had decided that the best thing for her to do was to have a traditional family. She already got the kid, now she needed a husband, and Graham was just perfect for the part. They shared the same bed and got along well, but Regina knew she didn't love him for real. But she made people believe she did.

"Silence, please. Take your seats", said Sidney, as he walked on the small stage in front of the room. He tested the microphone on the top of the pulpit. Behind him stood The White House Seal on the navy blue wall.

"President Mills and her son Henry will make a statement about the fifteen days their family spent on Palm Bay, Florida. After that statement, and only after, they will take a few questions from you. Needless to remember that Henry Mills is eleven and it's his first time at a press conference, so please be nice to the boy".

Sidney glared at a few journalists he recognized in the room, specially the red-haired woman sitting on the back. Zelena West was the worst of them all. She was a scandal-digger, as they usually called her, and all her pieces were about cheating politicians, Senators sleeping with hookers, secretely gay mayors, bastard children, and the list goes on.

Zelena flashed a beautiful wide smile to Sidney when his eyes fell on her. _She has that look_, he thought. _The look she usually has when she's up to something._

Not wanting to give her the pleasure of his attention, he looked away and left the stage as Regina entered, bringing Henry by the hand. Camera flashes rained upon them from everywhere, making Henry blink fast and grip his mother's hand a little tighter. Regina stood behind the pulpit and let her arms linger on her son's shoulders, who was standing in front of her, facing the hungry journalists.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm extremely happy to be able to share this stage today with my son, Henry, who recently got sick and spend over a month at the hospital, victim of a very harsh pneumonia after last winter's heavy blizzards. As you can see, now he is just fine. Right, baby?"

Henry looked up at his mom, who smiled warmly at him. He then looked back to the journalists and nodded.

"Why don't you tell them what happened?" Regina encouraged her son to speak up, lightly pressing his shoulders.

"Hi… I'm Henry", he started, a little insecure, almost whispering. "I was building this really awesome snowman when the blizzard came, and I couldn't just let him stay there, unfinished… But I just had recovered from the flu, and I have asthma, so… I should have stayed at home, as my mother said. She was really, REALLY mad when she found me in the blizzard."

Some journalists chuckled at the kid's speech, probably imagining Regina's anger when she found her sick son playing in a snow storm. They had seen the woman on her worst days, so they know what the boy must have suffered.

"So I got really sick and she took me to Doctor Whale, our family doc, who took care of me. But I was getting worse, so they had to put me in the hospital for a month and it was really boring… Doctor Whale said I had pneumonia in an advanced stage, and it would be nice for my health if I spent two weeks in a warm weather after I get out of the hospital. But I didn't want to go by myself, and I know my mother is like the busiest lady in the country, but I asked her to come with me anyway. And she said yes!"

The journalists laughed again. Gold, at the edge of the stage, smiled satisfied. He knew the kid was adorable and he would have this effect on the people if he told the story in his words.

"Thank you, Henry", whispered Regina, kissing the top of her son's head. She took the mic again, looking at the journalists. "I hope you all understand my concern for my son. He and I are very close, and I just couldn't say no. So both of us and my husband Graham went to our beach house in Palm Bay for two weeks, during which Vice President Nolan took wonderful care of the White House, as I can see. But now Henry is totally cured and I'm back to stay. Questions?"

The room seemed to have gained life. The journalists, who were dead quiet until that moment, stood up and started shouting to get attention. Sidney took a step closer to them, trying to organize the press.

"Calm down, one at a time! Yes, Kathryn."

He pointed at a blond woman and the room got a little quieter to listen to her.

"Madam President, if your son gets sick again, will you leave the office one more time? Have you considered leaving the presidency for good to take care of him?"

Regina glared at the woman, but kept looking indifferent. She wasn't going to let some journalist set her off. "No, I haven't considered it. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my son and being President, as all of my predecessors have done in History."

"Phillip, go", Sidney quickly spoke.

"Madam President, why couldn't Henry have gone with your husband while you stayed? Don't they get along well?"

This was getting too personal. Regina wished her eyes could kill that insolent journalist. "Henry and Graham get along just fine, but I'm his mother and we are a family. That's what families do, they stick together when things get ugly".

"One last question! Ashley!"

"Madam President, you said that Vice President Nolan did a nice work, do you consider standing back during next elections and letting her run for President?"

She was so done with this little theater. Henry was fidgeting under her hands, clearly uncomfortable to be on the spotlight, even if they had stopped talking about him.

"Election will be in two years, it's too soon to tell. Thank you all for your presence."

She started to leave the stage and the noise filled the room again. Clearly they still had a lot of questions. Suddenly, from the end of the room, a loud female voice rose above and made itself heard by the President and her staff.

"Is it true that Henry's biological father is a US Senator?"

Regina stopped and looked around the room, searching for the source of that voice, but everything was a mess. The journalists, fueled by this revelation, started asking a million questions about Henry's biological parents. Quickly, Gold grabbed Regina and Henry by their arms and took them out of the stage, inside the doors that led to silence.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. English is not my first language, so please tell me if something is wrong. I'm also not from United States and everything I know about the country's politics I learned watching TV Shows and reading some newspapers, so I'm also sorry if something doesn't make sense.**

**Emma and her associates will appear next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Gladiator

**Author's notes: I forgot to say on ch. 1 that this is rated M because of swearing, reference to drugs and, in the future, graphic sex between two woman. For now, it's just some light swearing and drugs.**

**Here's the updated list of characters for this chapter:**

**Regina Mills (Evil Queen) …. President of The United States**

**Henry Mills … Regina's adopted son; Neal and Emma's biological son**

**Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin) …. President's Chief of Staff**

**Belle Gold (Belle) ….. Gold's wife**

**Graham Humbert (The Huntsman)… Regina's husband / First Gentleman**

**Mary Margaret Nolan (Snow White) … Vice President of The United States**

**David Nolan (Prince Charming) …. Mary Margaret's husband / Second Gentleman**

**Tracy Blue (Blue Fairy) … Vice President's Chief of Staff**

**Archie Hopper (Jiminy Cricket) ….. White House Communications Director**

**Sidney Glass (Magic Mirror) …. White House's Press Secretary**

**Zelena West (Wicked Witch) … Reporter**

**Emma Swan ….…. Lawyer, founder of Emma Swan and Associates**

**Killian Jones (Cap. Hook) …. Lawyer at Emma Swan and Associates**

**Ruby Lucas (Red Hiding Hood).. Lawyer at Emma Swan and Associates**

**August T. Booth (Pinnochio)… Lawyer at Emma Swan and Associates**

**Leroy "Grumpy"(Grumpy)…. Tech specialist at Emma Swan and Associates**

**Senator Jefferson (Mad Hatter) …. US Senator**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Gladiator**

"PROSTITUTES", shouted a very angry Emma Swan, pacing around the large meeting table on the biggest office of her firm. Emma Swan and Associates wasn't a law firm, as the associates always like to remember people; they were more of a fixing company. They fixed things; that's what they did. And Emma was the best of them all. She was The Fixer.

"Why can't it be prostitutes? I liked much better when that's what we dealt with".

"So did I", said Killian Jones, with a knowing smile. "I _loved_ when there were prostitutes involved."

"Shut up", cut the blond, sitting on a chair, looking at the pictures hanging on their glass wall. Everyone involved on their last case had a picture there.

Emma Swan and Associates was located at the top of an old building in the heart of Washington, DC. It wasn't the most expected place for a sort-of-law firm to be, but then again, they were not a law firm, even though they were all lawyers. Besides Emma, their leader, there were Killian Jones, dashing young man with several unorthodox methods of work and a passion for women (specially the scandalous ones); Ruby Lucas, who took absolutely no bullshit from anyone and could sneak in and out of places without been noticed (it was almost like a superpower), besides being very effective on men; August L. Booth, Emma's longtime best friend and confident, an experienced lawyer who knew all the right people; and Leroy "Grumpy", who had this nickname for being small and always in a bad mood, but was also a tech genius that could hack anything anywhere. All of them, except for Grumpy, were always impeccably dressed in business suits.

"So let's get this thing straight", started Ruby, approaching the pictures with her arms crossed over her chest. "Senator Jefferson is on the cover page of every newspaper in the country for cheating on his wife with three prostitutes at the same time."

"Guy's my hero", commented Killian, aiming only August's ears.

"When we all thought this was bad news enough for our client, _BAM_, we discover that actually Jefferson is gay and there's a video of him smoking a joint with his male lover at the balcony of a hotel in Richmond, Virginia, where, last time I checked, pot was still illegal. The whole prostitute story was a cover-up for the real thing."

"This has got to be some kind of world record for most crimes committed", added Killian. "I think we should call the Guiness Book."

"Emma", called August, leaning over his partner. "Are you with us?"

"I'm thinking", she said in a hurry. It was really hard to concentrate when she had all these people talking around. Even though that's exactly how they worked every time.

"August", Emma started, looking up to the older man, "you should go to Richmond and get the original CCTV tape before the press finds out about this and goes after it. Use your contacts, I know you can do it".

August nodded, grabbed his jacket and left. He always did what Emma told him to, never arguing with her.

"Ruby, go talk to King of Crime over there", she gestured towards a room at the end of the corridor where Jefferson was sitting on a large couch, looking at them through the glass walls but unable to hear anything, "and convince him to stick to the hooker story. It's already out, we can manage to cover something up, but the gay marijuana love story will be too much to handle."

"Wait, why me? The guy is smoking hot, but he's gay. Send Killian", suggested Ruby, pointing to her colleague.

"You're right. Killian, you do it. And don't let him out of your side. Make him trust you."

"Oh, come on!" Killian was not happy about the decision, but did not like the deathly glare he got from his boss. "Fine, whatever. I'll make him shut up."

"Yeah, I bet you will, stud", joked Ruby, while Killian gave her the middle finger as he left the room. "What about me, Ems?"

"You go talk…" Emma's eyes left Ruby's when her phone started ringing. She stared blankly at the screen for a few seconds before gathering her thoughts again. In a hurry, she spoke to Ruby while the phone still rang. "Go talk to the prostitutes, see if you can convince them to say it was all willingly and he didn't know what they did for a living. Go, now!"

Ruby knew when her boss wanted to receive a phone call by herself and took no time to disappear through the large glass doors, closing them behind her. Emma quickly answered her phone as soon as she was alone.

"Blue", she said in a low tone, "never thought I would hear from you again. What's up?"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Tracy Blue nervously waited for Emma Swan to show up while she paced around a square near the White House. It's been two hours since the press conference and the President's staff had their hands full trying to control the press after some journalist said Henry's father was a senator. They were all probably digging through a lot of crap from eleven years ago, trying to find out who was the man. Meanwhile, Blue had her own ideas.

"Blue!"

She turned around and saw Emma, looking nice as always in her tailored pants and silk shirt covered by her favorite red trench coat. The woman didn't seem to age a day since the last time they'd met.

"Emma, I'm glad you could come", she said after a quickly hugging the blond woman. "We have a situation at the White House".

"Guess I'm having a _déjà vu_", Emma laughed lightly. "That's exactly what you told me two years ago when the Vice President decided to have an affair with a journalist's husband."

"And you fixed it right away, so now they are happily married and the reporter always gets the first questions at the presidential press conferences."

"What can I say, I'm a fan of true love and happy endings", added Emma, and both women knew that wasn't even remotely the reason why she did the job. Besides the large amount of money received, Emma got even more famous among the politicians in DC with Blue's help, which made her career blossom to where she stands now.

"This time it's different". Blue looked around and got closer to the lawyer, dropping the tone of her voice to an almost whisper. "It's the President."

"That was about time! What did she do?" Emma was finding that conversation truly amusing. Regina Mills, US President, devoted mother and beloved wife, must have some skeletons in her closet. And Emma was dying to now what they were.

"Shhhh!" Blue glared at her and continued. "It's her son. He was adopted and today a journalist said at a press conference that a US Senator is the father."

"What?" The blond woman lost all her humor at once, lost in her thoughts. Could it be…? But that would be too much of a coincidence. It was impossible.

"We don't know who it is. Sidney talked to the journalist, she's from the Post. Her name is Zelena West."

"Oh, of course. _Her_". Emma knew too well Zelena's style, always creating problems around Washington and getting Emma some new clients. Couldn't say the woman was bad for business.

"She didn't tell him what she knows, not even if she had proof, but it created a rumor and now every single reporter in DC is trying to speak to us and write a piece about it. So we need to find out if this is true and, if it is, we need to know who is the man. And control this before it turns into a scandal."

"Are you hiring me for the job or are you asking for advice here?"

"I want to know if you're available. Unfortunately this time I can't do things my way; this has to be Gold's decision."

"And you think the mighty Gold will accept my help?" Emma knew the reputation of the Chief of Staff. He was known to be very arrogant and did things alone, sometimes not even consulting the President herself.

"He has no choice. We're running against time here, Emma, and you are the only one who can find out about this before the reporters do. So if you believe you can do this, please, meet me tonight at the White House."

"I have to think about it, Blue… I have a big case in my hands right now, and the market is great. This kind of business requires full attention."

"Think about it. But don't forget, I'll be waiting for you tonight at 8 PM."

Blue pressed Emma's arm lightly and left the blond standing there, lost in her thoughts, until she took her cellphone out of the coat's pocket and started walking in a fast pace while dialing.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"How could you, Gold", said an extremely tired Regina, "how could you let this happen?"

"I didn't know, I swear. It was a closed adoption!"

"Well, it doesn't seem to be closed anymore! Find out who this damn man is before I start firing my entire staff starting with you."

"We both know you wouldn't do that, right?" Gold sat in front of Regina, on the opposite couch at the center of the Oval Office. He was right. Regina was madly angry, but she would never fire the man she relied on the most. "Calm down, Regina. I'm sure it was just a bluff; that Zelena woman has nothing. She just wanted to draw some attention to herself."

"What did she tell Sidney?"

"Nothing. She says she won't speak. Which only makes it more suspicious, don't you think?"

Regina took a deep breath and poured herself some more apple cider. After taking a long gulp, she looked at her Chief of Staff with fire in her eyes.

"We can't let this happen, Gold, even if it's true. Imagine what this will do to Henry."

"And all of us. Yes, Madam President, I know what would happen. And I must assure you that I don't want you to run for your second term while you and some Senator fight in a court to keep Henry."

"No one is taking my son from me", she said firmly, raising her voice. "He was abandoned as a baby and I took him and raised him. He's mine."

A loud knock on the door broke Regina from her death glare and caught her attention. Blue entered the room timidly, sensing the moods in there weren't the best.

"What do you want?", rusked Regina. She didn't like her Vice President or any of her staff. They were dreamers, always saying that wealth should be distributed equally to everyone, and posed as a little naïve in the political scene. Meanwhile, Regina and her people did all the hard work. But people liked Mary Margaret, specially poor people, so Regina swallowed her disgust and pointed the woman as her VP to gain those votes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Madam President, I know this is not the best time…"

"You bet it isn't."

"… But I think I came up with something to solve this situation the best and fastest way possible."

Regina stared at the curly-haired woman in disbelief. What could this _person_ have to say to help them in any sense?

"What do you got, Blue?" Gold seemed less impressed than Regina, or he just wanted to finish this soon.

"Better say, who do I got". She went outside the office for a few seconds and entered the room again, this time bringing with her a blond woman wearing a red trench coat and a faint smile. "This is Emma Swan."

"No", said Gold quickly. There was no way he was letting the president's office have anything to do with that scandal-sucking woman. She might clean many politicians messes, but she was definetly trouble. "We don't need a lawyer, much less one of _this_ kind."

"I'm not a lawyer, Mr. Gold. I'm a gladiator in a suit. And do you know what I do? I fix things until there's nothing left to fix."

Emma stood in front of Gold without even blinking. _Damn, that woman is brave_, thought Regina, who still haven't spoken.

"Gladiator in a suit?", started Regina, smirking. "I think that's the cheesiest thing I have ever heard."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Madam President." Emma held her hand, waiting for Regina to shake it. She did it without breaking eye contact with the other woman. Regina thought the blond was an intense person, and she liked it somehow.

"I have heard something about you", said Regina, "aren't you the one who fixed Mary Margaret's mess right before the election?"

"That's right."

"That was an easy one compared to what we are dealing with here, dear." Regina took a few steps away, getting her glass refilled again.

"You see, Miss Swan, I don't think the President will need your services", said Gold, happy that Regina was treating the woman with indifference, "but thank you very much for coming. Take a White House pin before you leave. It's free."

Blue looked flushed, as if this was a really bad idea, and started to lead Emma towards the door. But the lawyer didn't move. She stood there, in the middle of the Oval Office, holding her position.

"I think I'm exactly the one you need to fix this problem, Madam President."

Regina put the glass on her table and looked to the blond, searching her eyes for something. That was one mysterious and intriguing woman.

"And why is that, Miss Swan?"

"Because I'm Henry's biological mother."

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. English is not my first language, so please tell me if something is wrong. I'm also not from United States and everything I know about the country's politics I learned watching TV Shows and reading some newspapers, so I'm also sorry if something doesn't make sense.**

**Thanks for reading! And thank you for reviewing, please let me know if you like it.**

**A Guest asked me if this is a SwanQueen story, and, yes, it will be. It's also rated M because there will be sexual content involving them.**


	3. Situation Room

**Author's Notes: I think everyone knows who's who by now, right? If something isn't clear, please leave a review! Thank you everyone who left a review, you made my day! :)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Situation Room**

Regina stood in her place, frozen, processing what that woman had just said. They had met a few minutes ago, but it was time enough for her to reveal that she was none other than Henry's birth mother, the person who abandoned the little baby eleven years ago and gave him up for adoption without never looking back.

But now she did, and she was standing right there, in the middle of the Oval Office, facing Regina with a certainty in her eyes that didn't leave room for doubt. The silence surrounded them for what seemed like ages, until Gold, as always, recovered from the shock before the rest of them and proceeded to the door, opening it just enough so his head was out of sight for a few seconds. He whispered something to the secretary who was just outside and came back to the room, closing the door behind him and turning to the three women in the room.

"Miss Swan, this is a very serious statement. May I ask how can you be so sure?" Gold crossed his hands in front of his body, laying his weight on the wooden cane.

"You may", started Emma, "after Blue told me about what happened on the press conference I made a few calls and cashed in some favors. As you know, Mr. Gold, I have _several_ friends in Washington and many of them own me big time. So I traced the people who were involved with the adoption since the day I gave birth to the day Regina took Henry and I found everything out."

"I hope you don't mind me not trusting your so called _friends_, dearie. We'll be asking you for a DNA exam."

"Fine, whatever, just let me see the boy."

"Excuse me", intervened Regina, "you have no right!"

"It's out now, Madam President. The guy from the adoption center told me that that reporter, Zelena, got her hands on the adoption paperwork linking Henry to me, and somehow she tracked my relationship with Henry's father eleven years ago."

"Somehow?", asked Regina.

"Yes. I don't know how that is possible. It was a long time ago and it ended almost as quickly as it started."

"And who is the father? The Senator?" Gold stared at Emma, tired of this little game. He wanted straight answers.

In that moment, the door knocked and Gold turned to open it. Archie and Sidney entered the room and gathered near the women while Gold told something else to the secretary and closed the door, this time standing right in front of it. No one else would come in while this little meeting took place.

"Miss Swan", said Gold, gesturing towards the men, "this is Archie Hopper, Communications Director, and this is Sidney Glass, our Press Secretary."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan", said Archie while shaking the woman's hand.

"I heard a lot about you. Quite the illusionist, huh?", said Sidney while doing the same.

"Jeez, you brought in your staff?", asked Emma glancing at Gold. "Should we move this to the situation room or something?"

"As amusing as you must find this, Miss Swan, we have a quite serious subject in our hands and I want my people to know what's going on so they can help fixing it. Gentleman, our lovely new friend here is Henry's birth mother."

Sidney let out a loud gasp while Archie stared open-mouthed at the blond woman.

"Now, please, everyone take a sit. We need to talk", said Gold while sitting down on the nearest corner of the couch, gesturing for the others to do the same. Everyone slowly moved towards the furniture. Archie and Sidney sat by Gold's side, while Emma and Blue took a seat on the other couch, facing the three men. Regina, keeping her presidential vibe even in such a time, sat on the leather chair right at the center of the office.

"Miss Swan, we need to know who the father is", began Gold.

Emma let out a loud sight and shook her head. "I can't tell you that."

"It's going to be easier to control this if you tell us everything. I can assure you that we are done with surprises on this matter". Gold seemed patient enough while he talked, but Emma knew the man was losing it. She looked quickly at Blue, who nodded approvingly.

"You have to promise you will do everything you can to preserve his identity. He doesn't know he is a father."

The room was silent after Emma's request. Archie stared quietly at his hands on his lap, Sidney and Blue looked at Gold without blinking, as if they were waiting for the man to kick Emma right out the White House's back window if she made another demand. Regina, who was lost in her thoughts while looking at Emma, just turned her head to Gold and gave him a reassuring look. The identity of the father was an information important enough; they truly were on the woman's hands.

"Yes, we'll do what we can", said Gold.

"There's something else. I want to see the kid at least once", before Regina could begin talking, she continued, "I know I have no right, I know I left him when he was born and asked to never be found if someday he wanted to know me, but now we crossed paths and I'm not a scared nineteen year old anymore. I want to know my son, even if it's just once, for an hour or two."

Regina used her death glare on the blond, but, for some reason, it didn't seem to work on her. Emma didn't even blink. And in that moment she knew she was screwed, because that woman was going to get what she wanted, even if that meant to cross the President of The United States several times in just one night. Besides, what did she had to offer Henry? He never spoke of his birth parents and never showed any interest on them; after all, he had the coolest mother in America, even though she worked long hours and wasn't always there for him. Emma could meet him, but that didn't mean he would _like_ her. Regina had no choice but to agree with Emma's terms, putting her faith on her son's judgment.

"You'll have one hour with him, and it has to be done under my watch. Also, it will be a single meeting. After that, you have to promise you'll never try to reach him again or I will get a restraining order."

"Done", said Emma, unable to keep a small smile to surface. She really didn't thought it would be that easy, but it seemed like the president wasn't the unreasonable woman everyone said she was. "It's Neal Cassidy."

"Senator Cassidy!", exclaimed Archie.

"Unbelievable!", yelled Sidney.

"I always knew there was something wrong with him", continued the Communications Director, "these people from New York, I'm telling you…"

Sidney frowned. "Didn't he have a scandal with a married woman last year?"

"I was going to point him as Secretary of Labor", said Regina, looking a little pale.

"I always advised you against that decision, Madam President", tried Gold.

"How could you do this? He's one of the party's favorites, he will probably run for president one day", questioned Sidney, looking at Emma.

"This will ruin him for good", concluded Archie.

"Enough", shouted Emma. She was lost in the middle of these people discussing about her former lover. Neal was many things, but they merely knew him outside Congress walls. In fact, they barely knew her either, and yet she was sitting there, telling things she never told anyone before and being judged for it. She felt exposed, naked, nauseated.

Emma got up and left the office without as much as a goodbye, leaving the politicians to discuss her and Neal's lives behind her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

August L. Booth left the elevator when he reached the highest floor of the old building where Emma Swan and Associates was located. He was caring two coffee paper cups. It didn't matter that he hadn't spoken to Emma since last morning, when she had sent him to Richmond; if it was past 6 AM he knew she would be at the office. Most likely leaning over her client files on her desk or staring at the pictures on the glass wall at the meeting room.

His first guess was right and he entered her large office without knocking. People just didn't knock at that firm. The man approached the desk and handed the coffee over to his colleague, sitting on a chair right in front of her desk.

"You're back", registered Emma, taking her coffee with a weak smile. "Did you get it?"

"I got it". He reached his overcoat's inside pocket and showed her a small tape case with a _CCTV_ written on the cover.

"Good". That's all she said. She never praised August for his nice work, she knew that he knew how good he was. He was almost as good as her. But she usually got back to work right after this brief morning interaction and he would leave, but today something was different. Emma just stared at her coffee cup, tracing it with the tip of her fingers; thoughts clearly lost somewhere else.

"What's up?"

Emma looked up and met her friend's eyes. She just couldn't lie to him, but she wasn't ready to tell the whole truth.

"I was called to do a job… It's for the White House."

"Huh", said August, raising his eyebrows, "that's good news, right? They pay well and give us clients."

"Yeah, but it's too complicated. I don't know if I want it."

August frowned, clearly surprised by that statement. Emma Swan, the "gladiator in a suit", wasn't the type to run from things that were complicated. In fact, she had never turned down a case in her entire career. "_You_ are thinking about not taking a case? How is that possible? You're Emma Swan; if you don't do it, who is going to?"

Emma smiled at August and quickly squeezed his hand. He always knew the right things to say. If only he knew… "This time it's different. I can't say much about it, but it involves me. It's quite personal."

August nodded and stayed silent. He didn't want to pressure Emma to talk, knowing full well that, even if he tried, she wouldn't. The woman was very mysterious about her past and he knew almost nothing of her personal life even nowadays, so he couldn't possibly imagine what she had to do with the White House.

"Well, Ems, I hope you figure it out. We'll be here whenever you need us". He got up and flashed a smile at her. When he was almost at the door, he turned back and said "but if it's a possible scandal and you're involved, who is better than yourself to manage it?"

And then he left the room, leaving Emma Swan staring at the glass walls of her office.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"We have to tell him", said Gold for the third time, ignoring the angry glances he was getting from the President.

"She told us not to. We promised", answered Regina.

"Madam President, this concerns not only this office, but our entire party and a very important ally. If we hide this from him and this scandal comes out, your next term could be in jeopardy."

Regina turned to Sidney, who gulped silently as the woman's eyes fell upon him. "What do you think, Sidney?"

"I think we have to tell him", the Press Secretary quickly added, "but we have to convince her about it first, because she can be extremely poisonous when she is mad."

"So can I", rusked Regina, "what about you, Archie? Do you think we should tell him?"

"I think that the most important thing right now is to get Miss Swan to play on our side. By the way she left us last night, I don't think she's coming back."

"Don't be silly, of course she's coming back", said Regina, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her gut screamed that she was far from done with that woman.

A light knock on the door caught their attention. Gold opened it and the secretary told him something. He didn't seemed pleased.

"Miss Swan is here", he announced as he opened the door for the blond woman to come in.

Regina seemed extremely pleased with herself while she looked at Archie with an "I told you so" look. The Communications Director whispered to Sidney, "how does she do that?". His colleague just shrugged, very used to the President's almost magic powers.

"Miss Swan, what a pleasure to see you again", said the President, shaking the woman's hand.

"Madam President", greeted Emma with a nod.

"I hope we didn't startled you last night. My boys can be a little harsh, but they are the very best."

"That's why I'm here, actually", started Emma, looking at the three men. "I wasn't pleased by the way you talked about me… And him. If we are going to do this thing, you can never, ever, talk about my life or judge my actions in any sense. This goes to Senator Cassidy as well."

Archie seemed really embarrassed and looked down, while Sidney stared blankly at the blond. Gold had a poker face on, but Regina knew he wasn't enjoying himself with that woman's boldness.

"You seem quite eager to defend the Senator, Miss Swan", said Regina, before she could contain herself. She shouldn't be asking these things, but she was curious after all. "Should we be worried about you and Mr. Cassidy's love bound?"

"I said it was over a long time ago. I just don't think it's fair to talk about someone who doesn't even know he's in the middle of this. And the speech about my personal life goes to you too, Madam President."

Regina was taken by Emma's answer, like if it had hit her in the face. Nobody ever talked to her like that, not only because she was the President, but because she was a very intimating woman. But Emma just came and went from that office doing whatever she damn well pleased and talking to Regina as if they were at some bar.

"So here's how we're dealing with this", started Emma, looking around at everyone in the room so she got all the attention. "I'm taking the job. When I take a job, I bring my staff with me, so all of us need free access to the White House. Don't worry, we can be very discreet, but we need to be able to get here whenever we need."

Gold wasn't at all pleased with the blonde's attitude, but she didn't look at him while she talked. She looked at Regina, who nodded almost immediately.

"The first thing we'll do is find out what Zelena has on the subject, and then we'll track down her sources and get rid of all possible evidence. Meanwhile, Sidney, I need you to keep the press room as quiet as possible about this. We need something to talk about, some decoy. Isn't there some internal crisis going on? Maybe some international chief of state coming over?"

Sidney looked over at Gold, who nodded, "yes, the Uruguayan president is coming next Tuesday."

"Make it last. Give some gala dinner or something, go around the city with him."

"A gala dinner for the President of Uruguay?", said Regina, "he'll die. The man is the humblest president in the whole world, he will hate it."

"Well, then your people should get really creative during the next days. Isn't that why you use our taxes to pay all these fine gentleman?", ended Emma, only then losing contact with Regina's eyes as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Madam President", she added before leaving, "I'll see Henry on Sunday, from 3 to 4 PM."

Without waiting for an answer, Emma turned around and walked past the Oval Office's door.


	4. Fairytales

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Fairytales**

"I think it's enough, mom", stated Henry, as his mother put another heavy coat on him. The boy was already wearing so many clothes that he could barely move.

"Do you want to get sick again, Henry?"

"No…"

"Then let me dress you. It's still pretty could outside and you just got better."

Regina took a step back to analyse the work she did on her son. He was quite puffed and the only visible part of him was a little gap between his mouth and his eyebrows, that were almost completely covered by a wool hat.

"Done!"

Henry looked unpleased, but he knew that there was no way to talk his mother out of this. Besides, it was his fault that she got that way. Sometimes it was difficult to listen to her, but he knew she only wanted the best for him.

"Do I really have to do this?" Henry seemed a little bugged.

The woman lowered herself to the boy's eye level and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I'm really, really sorry to put you through this, Henry. But you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's just something that would help me if you did".

"How is me meeting my biological mother helping you?"

Regina sighted. This boy was so smart.

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, it always is", said Henry, looking away. Being the president's son was cool and everything, but the usual stuff that grown ups kept from their children was multiplied by ten. Almost everything on Regina's work was a secret to him.

"Look, baby", she said, capturing his eyes again. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I want to help you, mom!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. But I'm doing this for you."

Regina hugged her son, who was so covered up that could barely close his arms around her in return.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma looked at her cellphone one more time. Third-seven seconds had passed since the last time she checked the clock on the screen, and it still wasn't 3 PM. She was sitting at a large bench at the White House's gardens, surrounded by some trees and silence, except for the faint sound of people talking on the streets outside the building.

She had thought about leaving several times during the past minutes. In fact, she didn't really know why she requested this meeting with her son. She was the one who walked away on him and never looked for him. Besides, the kid seemed really fine being raised by the president.

But something inside her kept saying that this was the right thing to do. Emma wanted to know him. She probably was as good as mother material as eleven years ago, but she wanted to at least know what became of him. Did he like cartoons? Videogames? Politics? What was his favorite subject in school? What was his favorite food? What does he want to be when he grows up? Does he have any friends, or is he the shy type? Does he suffer bullying at school? _That shouldn't be the case_, she thought. _The president would ask the secret service to send a message to those motherfuckers if they did something to her son._

Emma glanced at the screen again. Fifty seconds gone. Maybe it would be a nice meeting and they would get along just fine. They must have things in common, right? Maybe they could even be friends? _Don't be stupid, Swan. Why would a boy that you abandoned would want to be friends with you?_

Her thoughts were suddenly stopped when she looked up and saw Regina walking in her direction, bringing a small ball of clothes by her side. A few steps behind her came Gold and two guards. There was no turning back now. Emma got up and waited from them to approach.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan", said the president in a low voice, making it perfectly clear that she still wasn't happy about this encounter.

"Hello, Madam President. Thanks again for honoring our agreement", and then she turned to face her son. "And this must be Henry. I'm Emma; nice to meet you."

"Hi", he said timidly, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Now that he was facing her, he was a little friendlier towards the idea of meeting her.

"Why don't you sit down?" Emma sat back on the bench and gestured at the spot right next to her.

Henry looked at Regina for support and the woman nodded.

"We'll be at your eyesight all the time. If you don't want be with her anymore, you can just get up and walk to us."

Henry nodded and Emma had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. It was not like she was gonna kidnap the kid or something, specially inside the White House.

"You see that bench over there", said Regina, pointing to a bench right in front of them, across an open small flower field. It was close enough for them to see their every action, but not enough for them to listen what was being said. "That's where we'll be."

"You don't have to go, Madam President", started Emma, searching for Regina's eyes. "Why don't you stay with us?"

Regina stared blankly at the blond as Henry smiled between the two women. He was a little curious to talk to Emma, but he didn't want his mother to leave his side for now, so this proposition made him feel very secure.

"Stay, mom", he said. "Please?"

"Alright. Make some room for me, dear", she said as he slided closer to Emma so Regina could take a seat by his other side. She then looked at Gold and the guards. "You three can stay at the other bench, we'll be fine here."

Gold just nodded and left. He didn't like Emma Swan, he didn't like the president sitting on a bench with her and her son, and he surely didn't like this entire situation.

The unusual trio sat in silence for a few moments while Gold and the guards got away. Even when the group sat on the other bench, they remained silent. Regina sighted loudly, as if this was a huge waste of time.

"So, Henry", started Emma just to break the silence, trying to bring back all that questions she just brainstormed inside her head. "Do you enjoy living at the White House?"

"I guess", he answered. There wasn't much to say.

"What do you like to do?"

"Reading, mostly."

That took her by surprise. Emma was now a dignified lawyer, but she was never one for studying. She never really enjoyed reading or researching and struggled her way through college. Her smartness came much more from her life experiences than books.

"Really? That's something. I was never much of a reader."

Regina, who was staring at the gardens around her, turned her head slightly to glance at the blond. Emma received the look as a warning, as if the president didn't want her to be a bad example for the boy.

"What do you do for a living?", asked Henry, getting the women's attentions again.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Cool, just like my mother", he added, looking at Regina and smiling. Regina smiled back to him.

"I didn't know that", said Emma.

"Really?" Henry seemed a little disappointed. "You've never been to her Wikipedia page?"

Emma and Regina let out a soft laugh together. The president quickly put her serious face on, not wanting to bond with that woman in any sense. Emma, on the other hand, looked much more relaxed now.

"No, kid. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, you know each other now, so she can tell you these things in person."

Emma smiled at him. He was the most adorable kid she had ever met. To be totally honest, she didn't know many children, but she could sense that Henry was a special one.

"And what do you like to read?"

"Fairytales", he answered fast, his eyes sparkling, "but not the stupid Disney versions. The real stuff!"

"Oh", started Emma, a little confused. Weren't these fairytales full of people dying in horrible ways and some crazy psycho villains? She shot a glance at Regina, who was looking proudly at her son. "Aren't them a little… intense?"

"Nah, they're fine. When I was younger my mother read them to me and she edited some parts out, but now I'm big and I can read them on my own."

Emma's mind immediately pictured a younger Henry under a heavy blanket, very sleepy, while Regina read him a large fairytale book sitting on the edge of his bed. The image made her heart warm up and it took her by surprise. That was exactly what she wanted for Henry when she left him. It seemed like Regina had given him it all.

"What's your favorite fairytale?"

"Snow White."

"That's a nice one. You have good taste", said Emma, smiling at him. He wildly smiled back. "You know, it's funny that you picked that one, because there's a guy I work with whose nickname is Grumpy."

Henry chuckled, clearly amusing himself. Regina just frowned, reminding herself that she was about to give "Grumpy" and his friends full access to the White House.

"Can I meet him?", asked an excited Henry.

Emma looked up and immediately found Regina's eyes on her. The president just turned to her son and spoke to him lightly. "Henry, dear, wouldn't you like to know anything else about Miss Swan? She's got a tight schedule and has to leave soon."

Henry seemed a little disappointed. He turned to face Emma again. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, kid, it's a work thing and…"

"No", he interrupted. He was enjoying Emma's company; however, when he decided to help his mother and come to this meeting, he had only one question in his mind. "Why did you leave me?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times without being able to form a single word. She really didn't see that one coming, even though she should. If she were in his place, that's probably the first thing she would've asked. The woman tensed up a bit, searching for the right thing to say, but that thing simple didn't exist, because she had left that boy and there wasn't anything she could say to explain something like that to a eleven year old.

"Look, kid, I… I just… Well…"

Sensing that the conversation reached its limit, Regina got up abruptly and took Henry by the hand. He stood beside her, looking at Emma, still waiting for an answer.

"Sweetie, I think this conversation is over. Say goodbye to Emma."

The boy didn't want to leave, but his mother was already pulling him away. He just waved at Emma without saying anything as he turned away.

"Have you ever been afraid?" Emma raised her voice a little so she was heard by the duo. Henry turned around again, facing his birth mother. He tried to take a step closer, but Regina held him in place, piercing Emma with her eyes.

"Yes", he said.

"So you know how it feels. It's like you're glued to the ground, unable to decide what to do. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yeah", he started, this time being able to take a step closer. "When I got sick I was really scared."

"I can imagine. But you were not alone, right? Your mother was by your side. How did you feel about her being there?"

"I was happy that she was with me, but I was also scared for her. I knew she would suffer a lot if something bad happened to me, and I don't ever want her to suffer."

Emma suddenly felt so proud of her son that she was, again, taken by surprise. Regina must have felt the same way, because she rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder while looking down at him.

"So, you see, it's bad to be scared for yourself, but it's absolutely terrifying to be scared for someone else. I once was scared for other people too, Henry. When I knew I was pregnant with you, I was really scared for your father, because he was such a brilliant man with so many great things ahead of him, but he wasn't ready to be a father. He didn't have any money and he would have to drop out of college if he became a dad. When you were born, I was scared for you. I also wasn't ready to be a mother. I was only nineteen, had no money and could barely take care of myself. How would I take care of a baby? I was so afraid, Henry. I wanted all the best things in the world for you, and yet, I knew I couldn't give them to you. So I let you go."

They were surrounded by a heavy silence. Regina held Henry closer, as if she was trying to shield him from the truth. But she knew that he needed to hear this, and it would be better for him, because this way he wouldn't expect his birth mother to be some kind of superhero with an excuse for leaving him. At least Emma seemed to be honest.

"I was a coward, Henry, and I'm sorry about that", said Emma as she stood up, her eyes never leaving her son's. "I wish I wasn't. I really do."

She sighted and took a step closer to him. "I know there's nothing I can do to make up for this, but from now on I'll do all I can to protect you, even if we never see each other again", she looked up and her eyes met Regina's. "I promise."

And then, Emma Swan turned around and left.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"I'm doing it this time, you had it last time", said Killian.

"No way, you always do it", said August.

"I can't help it, the girls always pick me. I'm the handsome one, you're the experienced one."

August shook his head and walked around the large table of their meeting room. The glass wall was empty, cleaned from the pictures of their last case, waiting for something new to show up. And it did. A very good looking blond sat on the adjacent room, seeming a little bored, waiting for someone to address her and tell her how to deal with her scandal. She was wearing a large fur coat and jewelry and everything about her screamed that she was a socialite.

Before Killian could even open the door, Ruby sat at the woman's side and gave her a cup of coffee. The man threw his hands up in disappointment.

"Damn, she is fast."

"She is wasting her time", said Emma, entering the room while holding a large file box. "We're not taking that case."

"What? Why?", asked August.

"Because we have a new one, and it's going to keep us very busy for a while". She knocked on the glass wall, attracting Ruby's attention, and gestured for her to join them. Ruby nodded and said something to the socialite, who didn't looked pleased, but went on the elevator's direction. As she was walking through the corridor, Ruby called Grumpy, who soon joined the others at the meeting room.

"Fellows, we now work for the White House", she started, and, seeing her colleagues' surprised faces, continued, "as freelancers, of course."

"You took it", stated August, unable to contain a small smile.

"I did." Emma opened the box and started spreading pictures, files and all sorts of paperwork around the table. "Two days ago a journalist called Zelena West asked at a press conference if it was true that the president's son biological father is a US Senator. They got really worked up about this at the White House and asked her about proof and the identity of the Senator, but she didn't say anything. Our mission here is find out what she really knows and stop her from telling people." Emma held two pictures on her hands: one of Henry and the other one of Neal Cassidy. "Henry is the boy, Senator Cassidy is the father."

Before any of the other people in the room could say anything, she continued talking. "The third element of this family is what really gives us a twist here." She then held a picture of her own face. "Me."


	5. Blind Item

**Author's notes: I would like to thank all the reviewers for their kind words and great constructive criticism that is helping me shape this story. Please, continue doing so! You guys are awesome.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Blind Item**

Regina Mills was wearing her best presidential smile as she shook the Uruguayan president's hand. Camera flashes came from everywhere. They had been sitting down and talking for over two hours, surrounded by the press, discussing several issues about South America and its relations with the United States. At first, the woman thought she wouldn't enjoy the meeting at all, but that man was quite something. He was a farmer who lived in a little house outside Montevideo and drove a 1987 VW Beetle. As much as she would hate to admit to Mary Margaret, who absolutely loved the man, she had enjoyed his company very much. It was very refreshing to see a Chief of State who was genuinely concerned about his people's well being.

When Mujica left the room, Regina looked through the window and registered that it was already dark outside. She'd been so busy that she barely noticed time passing. Reaching the corridor that lead to the Oval Office, she met Gold waiting for her in front of the door. He held it open for her and closed it when they were both inside the room.

"Quite a performance you gave there", began Gold, "the press is really content. I bet you and your new friend will make cover page all over the world."

"It's the first time he's ever been to America, that was expected", said Regina, pouring some apple cider on a crystal glass. "And it was interesting. He's a very wise person."

"Did you talk to him about the gala?"

"Yes." She sat down at the couch and gestured for Gold to do the same. He remained standing. "He didn't like it first, but we agreed on making it a charity fund raiser."

"Good". Only then he sat, choosing the opposite couch. "Don't you want to hear about the meeting?"

Regina sighted and drank some cider. She had almost forgotten about that. Since she has been busy, Gold was taking care of her business with Emma Swan and Associates throughout the week. "How did it go?"

"Her so called _associates_ consist on two underwear models, a grown man nicknamed after a fairytale character and a man whose last name is Booth, a surname held dearly to every American president, I'm sure."

The woman let out a chuckle. Gold simply hated Emma Swan, so it was more than obvious that he would hate her people too. "If you didn't trust them to do the job you wouldn't be letting them do it. I know you, Gold."

"Anyway", he continued, "they are tracking Zelena's steps for two days and still haven't got anything suspicious. But here's an interesting piece of information: the man who worked at the adoption agency, the same person who told Miss Swan that Henry was her child, has quit his job."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is suspicious."

"There is more: the man is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? As if he just puffed away in a cloud of smoke?"

"He left his apartment, apparently for good. Some neighbors saw him leaving in a truck with all his furniture."

"And where did he go?"

"No one knows. Swan's team is trying to track him down, but it seems like he left the State."

Regina sighted and drank some cider. She didn't like loose ends like that.

"Well, I hope you told them how _urgent_ it is that they find this man."

"I certainly did, Madam President."

SQSQSQSQSQ

"She sure does look good", said Ruby while holding the newspaper. On the cover there was a huge picture of Regina shaking hands with the Uruguayan president, smiling brightly at the camera. Her hair and clothes looked absolutely perfect, as if she was some kind of movie star. "That is one beautiful woman."

"Somebody has a crush on the president", joked August. They were sitting around the large table on the meeting room of their office, having some sort of improvised breakfast. Emma was on the corner of the table and drank her coffee in silence, reading something on her computer.

"For her I would definitely consider sleeping with women. Just look at her!" Ruby shoved the newspaper on August's face.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you're gay for Regina Mills", he said, defending himself from the newspaper attack. "And I agree with you, she's really hot."

"What about you, Ems", asked Ruby, trying to get Emma's attention. "Would you do her?"

"What?" The blond wasn't listening to her colleague's nonsense and lifted her head a little to look at them.

"Would you fuck the Prez?" Ruby asked, showing the newspaper cover. Emma seemed to take a few seconds to register that weird conversation.

"What? Of course not", she quickly answered, a little angrier than she thought she would be. "Where the hell did this come from, Ruby?"

"Oh, come on, just look at the picture. The soft brown hair, the flawless skin and perfect smile… You would at least make out with her, admit it!"

Emma glanced at the picture briefly. She had already noticed that Regina was a beautiful woman. She had all these attributes that Ruby was pointing out and much more. The truth was that the President was drop dead gorgeous. But she wasn't the most pleasant person on the planet.

"She's a little bitchy", said Emma, folding the newspaper and leaving it right in front of her by the table. "You guys don't know her yet. She looks amazing and even friendly, but when she opens her mouth, you better be ready."

"Sounds like somebody I know", whispered Ruby, getting a chuckle out of August.

"That's funny", replied Emma, very serious. She then got her attention back to the computer and let out a sight. "Seems like recreation time is over, kids. Look what has just been posted."

She turned her laptop so August and Ruby could see the screen. They both quickly read something.

"You know what to do", said Emma, standing up and getting her purse. "Call Killian and ask if he's seen something unusual regarding Zelena today. But this better be her doing, otherwise we are really screwed, because it would mean that someone else knows about this. Ask Grumpy to track the post."

Before leaving, she looked down and saw the paper standing on the table. It was folded so Regina's picture was facing her. Already regretting her action, she grabbed it and stormed out of the door, unable to see Ruby's knowing smile.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma walked through the corridors of the White House until she reached her destination. Some reporters were standing near the door of a meeting room, not nearly as interested as yesterday, when there were dozens of them trying to take a picture of the President and her illustrious guest. Emma stood a little behind them, trying to not call attention to herself.

Suddenly the door opened and Sidney entered the corridor, addressing the reporters. "They will be out soon. She will answer three questions and that's it."

The reporters got their recorders and pens ready. The door opened again and Gold left first, followed by the Secretary of Health and Human Services and the President.

"Madam President, is it true that a Health Care reform is under way? Can we expect it to be as radical as the Vice President stated a few weeks ago?"

"Nothing will be radical, but the reform will bring a lot of benefits for the people", answered Regina, "that's all I can say at this point."

"How will you deal with the opposition in Congress? Do you plan to form an alliance to pass this project?"

"I'm sure that the project is strong enough to pass, if that's what you're asking. Every single man or woman sitting in Congress wants what is best for the American population."

"President Mills, can you comment on the rumor that's been going on today? That your son's biological father is a Senator from your own party?"

Regina froze in place. Gold was almost grabbing her arm to make her leave when she reacted. "I have absolutely nothing to comment about that, and I am shocked that you are using so called rumors as source for your journalism."

She then left, anger burning through her veins, with Gold at her feet. Sidney stood behind to hold the reporters. When Regina turned around the corner, she hit someone who was walking at the same fierce speed as her.

"Would you watch it!", the president said loudly as she regained her balance on the high heeled shoes. When she looked at the human obstacle in front of her, she saw none other than Emma Swan. "You", she lowered her tone, still angry, "come with me, now!"

She grabbed Emma by her arm and walked towards the Oval Office's door. Before Gold could enter, she stopped him on the threshold. "Wait here."

"Are you sure?", he asked, not pleased.

"Yes. It won't take long."

Regina closed the door and turned to face Emma, who was still a little taken aback by what had just happened, but was starting to gather her senses. "What the hell", she asked, "why did you drag me here?"

"I'm asking the questions, Miss Swan", stated Regina, leaning dangerously closer to the blond. "Why is a journalist asking me about Henry's father political associations? What is this 'rumor' he was talking about?"

"I just saw it; I came here to tell you", explained Emma. "It was posted on a blind item website. It's not even a blog!"

"What is a blind item website?"

"It's a place where people post gossip, mostly about celebrities, but without revealing their identities."

"Well, I am not a celebrity", said Regina on a very formal tone. "I am the President of the United States!"

"Calm down, no one is pointing at you. This was posted earlier today, look." Emma took her smart phone out of her purse and tapped something on it. She handed it to Regina.

"'Do you know what does a Senator and the most powerful woman in America have in common, besides a son? Their political affiliation'", read Regina out loud. "That is ridiculous. People believe this things?"

"You would be surprised", said Emma, taking the phone back and scrolling down. "It has already over a hundred comments. Luckily, since Zelena kept quiet after the press conference and didn't publish anything on the theme, the public doesn't know it refers to you. They are just assuming that Oprah has a lost kid with some Democrat senator."

"But the reporter out there…? He asked…?

"He was probably at the press conference, so when he saw this, it rang a bell. Nothing to worry about, they are still just digging. You shouldn't have been so defensive on you answer, though."

"What was I supposed to do? Let that man think he can walk on this building and interrogate me with nothing but rumors to support his questions?"

"He's a journalist, Madam President", said Emma, smiling lightly. "That's mostly what they do."

Regina seemed to be calming down a little. She took a step back, only then noticing how close she'd been to the blond during this entire conversation.

"Do you think Zelena is behind this?", asked Regina. "She is leaking a little bit of information at a time, so she gets our attention?"

"Could be, but it doesn't make much sense", said Emma, frowning. "If she wants fame and glory, she should keep this information to herself and write a massive article. I'm starting to think that she might be up to something."

Regina stared at Emma, suspicion written all over her face. "Do you think she's playing us?"

"It's a possibility. But she won't get anywhere with this. Not under my watch", stated Emma, and Regina felt a little better without even knowing why. Somehow, she felt protected.

After a few seconds of silence, the president walked to her desk. "Thank you for keeping me posted, Miss Swan. I expect hearing some news from you soon about this matter. You can leave now."

Emma nodded and turned around, grabbing the doorknob. She then had a second thought and turned back, facing Regina, a little insecure, like if she wasn't the same person from minutes ago.

Regina was already sitting down and going through some paperwork when she noticed the blonde's gaze on her. "Is there something else?"

"Yes, actually…" Emma took a few steps closer, still uncertain, and continued. "I was wondering if Henry said anything about me. Or about our encounter."

"He said that you were…" Regina seemed to search for the right word. "Nice."

"Nice", repeated Emma, processing the information. Nothing came from the brunette. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's all he said."

Emma nodded again. "Hm, I suppose nice is good, right? Nice is fine."

"If you're done pointing synonyms for the word 'nice', I would like to go back to work, Miss Swan."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry", said Emma, taking a step back and hitting the edge of the couch in a clumsy way. Regina frowned; she never had seen the woman like that. She was always so confident and sure of herself. "See you soon, Madam President."

After Emma left, Regina allowed herself to laugh a little at the adorableness of the blond.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma, it's so good to see you", exclaimed a happy Mary Margaret, hugging Emma a little stronger than she expected.

They were at the gala ball for the Uruguayan President, an event to which Gold was totally against inviting Emma's people, but when Killian discovered that Zelena was attending things changed a little bit. So now they were all there: August and Killian looked dashing on their best tuxedos, while Ruby and Emma were impeccable in party dresses. Ruby's was red, while Emma's was green, making her eyes pop out.

Standing in line to greet the President's staff, as usual on such an event, Emma's eyes immediately fell on Regina. The president was wearing a white dress that made noticeable every single one of her curves, and there where plenty, as Emma registered. Her beautiful tan, gained after two weeks in Florida, was even more visible in contrast with the whiteness of the dress. Her hair was up, elegantly done, and her makeup was perfect. She looked stunning, yet very presidential.

Her attention switched back to who was in front of her when Mary Margaret hugged her, holding back the line.

"It's nice to see you too, Madam Vice President", she said, smiling back to the brunette. "You too, Mr. Nolan", she added as she shook David's hand.

"When Blue told me you would be around, I was ecstatic", she added, lowering her voice. "I know you're the only one who can fix it without hurting anyone. And Regina may be scary sometimes, but she is a good President. She doesn't deserve this."

"Thank you, I'll do my best", said Emma. "I really should be going, I'm holding back the line. But I'll see you soon, Madam Vice President."

She smiled once again and kept walking, as Mary Margaret and David addressed her colleagues right behind her with a similar euphoria. She still couldn't believe that the woman had the ability to maintain an affair secret for over a year; she was just so transparent and… loud.

"Miss Swan, you made it". The deep voice got her attention and she was face to face with Regina, who held her hand up, waiting for the blond to shake it. Emma did so, as she breathed a low 'Madam President'.

"I didn't know you had something other than pants on your wardrobe", Regina added, a hint of a smile on the corner of her lips.

"Well, Madam President, not all of us hold galas on our living rooms every month", replied Emma, playing along with the brunette.

"Fair enough. The dress suits you quite fine, though", she added, eyes drifting a little to Emma's body. Emma raised her eyebrows. Was the President flirting with her? Or was that just some flattering small talk that she used on all women she greeted on her ball?

Before she could decide, Regina gestured to the man beside her. "That's my husband, Graham Humbert. Honey, that's Emma Swan, a recent acquired… friend."

The First Gentleman, if that was even a valid expression, was a quite handsome man, even though he looked a little lifeless, especially besides Regina, who was such a nice and warm hostess. He took Emma's hand in a weak handshake. When she looked back to Regina, she was already greeting Ruby, making some remark about her dress. Ruby looked like she was about to faint.

The gala went smoothly for its first hour, when Mujica spoke to the audience and then Regina gave a speech about the importance of charity and helping the poor. Emma didn't pay much attention to that because she was trying to keep tabs at Zelena, sitting with other reporters a few tables away. So far, nothing weird.

Grumpy startled Emma as he pulled the chair next to her and sat down. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw him wearing a tuxedo that didn't match at all with his scruffy-looking hair and beard.

"I'm sorry I'm late", he whispered. "The blind item post was a dead end. The webmaster got me the e-mail address of the person who sent the gossip, but it was an account created just for this. The e-mail was sent from a cheap cyber coffee; they don't have any kind of control on the customers. Also, no security cameras."

Emma sighted, feeling a little defeated. She shot a glance at Zelena once again. The woman looked as innocent as an angel while she took notes of the President's speech.

"That's okay, Grumpy. Nice job, anyways. Now enjoy the party, they have good whisky", said Emma, smiling to her colleague.

Dinner was served, people ate, and then the dance started. Regina was the first one on the dance floor, sliding gracefully with President Mujica. They danced a whole song and them changed partners; Mujica took his wife's hand as Regina started dancing with Graham.

Emma stared at the pair for a while, curiosity feeling her heart. Regina made a huge effort to seem happily married, but something about them was off. Emma could tell when someone was lying, and Regina didn't love that man. She swallowed hard, oppressing all that thinking, because the president's marriage had absolutely nothing to do with her.

To take her head out of this, she called her people's attention, and they all turned to look at her from around the table.

"Look, she's dancing", she said, discreetly pointing at Zelena, who just got on the dance floor with some guy. "That's a nice excuse to discuss something without others listening. Let's get closer to her and try to listen. Get a good look at the other journalists too, see if they talk about any suspicious subjects."

Emma took Killian's hand and Ruby took August's as they walked to the dance floor. Soon they were dancing, mingling with the couples formed by the journalists at the corner of the room. Emma and Killian got closer to Zelena and her partner. They weren't saying anything interesting, just commenting on the speeches, the dresses and some other nonsense about the desert.

When they did a little turn and Emma was with her back to Zelena, Killian opened his eyes wide open. Before he could say anything, the blond felt a light tap on her back.

"Do you mind if I cut in", asked Zelena, smiling and looking at Killian. "You've got quite the dance partner there; it would be a shame to not share him."

"Sure", said Emma, stepping back. Either they were extremely lucky, or this woman was up to something. The blond just stood a few steps away from them, on the edge of the dance floor, eyes glued on the pair.

"I couldn't help noticing you", said Zelena, brushing her cheek on Killian's in a sensual way.

"Really?" He was a little surprised. Women sometimes came to him, but not like this, and not when she was the subject of his investigation.

"Yes. It's hard to not notice when you won't leave my doorstep". Her tone was harder now.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you spying on me?" She leaned back and looked at his eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know exactly who you are and who you work for."

Killian stopped dancing, gulping loudly.

"So you give your little boss a message from me: the President is going down, and I'm taking Emma Swan as well."

**Author's Note: I think most of you know that, but just to clarify, President José Mujica is real. I took the liberty of using him here because I really admire his work, and since I had to choose a President, he seemed a nice pick.**


	6. Nemesis

**Author's notes: introducing a new character! For those who don't remember, Albert Spencer is King George.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Nemesis**

"Zelena West", said Emma Swan, taking a picture of the journalist's face out of a file and throwing it on the large table. Sitting around it were all her associates, plus Archie, Sidney, Gold and the President. They were all gathered behind closed doors on a White House meeting room. "Only daughter of Susanna and Victor West, a quite normal couple from Claremore, Oklahoma; nothing big on them. Victor died of cancer when Zelena was five, so she was raised by her mother. She left home to study Communication in college and, as her articles published on student's papers show, she always took interest on politics. Of course that back then her pieces were quite less… scandalous. She seemed to be a pretty decent journalist, and she graduated first on her class."

"Why is it never the dumb ones", commented Gold.

"Her big dream was, guess what? Coming to Washington and making a difference, but then her mother got sick and she returned home to take care of her. She started working on a local newspaper, where she stayed for over a year until her mother died. But then she didn't leave her Oklahoma for another year, and I bet you'll all love to know why."

"Cut to the chase, Miss Swan."

"She started working on Albert Spencer's campaign for Governor."

Regina sighted loudly and Gold looked really displeased. "That son of bitch", he said.

"He's been quiet for a while; maybe this is his warm-up for next election", added Archie.

"Well, I knew you would react this way", continued Emma, "but let's not forget that this association between Spencer and Zelena happened almost ten years ago. After he got elected she came to DC and never got herself into any political business again, focusing only on her career as a journalist."

"Miss Swan", said Regina, leaning forward. "You're saying that we shouldn't jump to the conclusion that Governor Spencer has something to do with all of this? Even though he was my main rival last election, during which he tried to bring me down every way possible, saying some terrible things about my family? About my son? I almost didn't win. We know he's coming with all he's got for the next election."

"Madam President, I just don't want us to narrow our suspects so soon. Yes, Spencer looks guilty, but let's keep our eyes open."

"Meanwhile", started Gold, "we are reinforcing your security. I don't like threats, specially the ones concerning you, Madam President. This woman should be put on the terrorist watch, as I already told you. Or worse." His tone leave no room for doubt: he meant business.

"Don't do it, Gold", warned Emma. "If she disappears, or is unable to exercise her job somehow, her colleagues will notice and will go after the story. If we spy on her again, she will publish what she knows without us even being able to try cutting a deal. Our best option here is stay out of her sight and go after the other leads, like the guy from the adoption clinic."

"Did you find him yet?", asked Regina.

"We got some guys at the highway patrol tracking him", answered August. "He was spotted just outside Indianapolis this morning, checking out of a motel. Seems that he's still be on the run, sleeping every night at a different city."

"So how do you know he's not doing this to erase his tracks? What if he never stops?" Regina seemed very impatient about this.

"He is driving a truck full of furniture, I'm sure he has a destiny planned. No one that is just wondering around the road takes his entire house with him. The guy's is going to settle somewhere."

"And when he does, we'll go to him", said Emma.

Regina felt herself calming down, which was becoming a habit when Emma talked like this to her. Everything was pointing the opposite way, but she felt protected by the blond. She was beginning to really trust her.

"Then I'll talk to Spencer", said Regina. Gold seemed to approve that.

"Are you sure?" Emma didn't like it very much. "It could be dangerous. You said for yourself that he would try to bring you down."

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Swan, but I can handle Albert Spencer, as I have done many times before."

"I'll set up the meeting right away", said Gold, as he closed his notebook and stood up. "This meeting is over. Thank you for your time."

They all got up and left the room.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma sat in her large office room, staring at the computer screen. She was reading through all of Zelena's articles, from the stuff she wrote when she was just a college student to the most recent material she got published. But her mind was elsewhere, remembering what Regina had said at the meeting room earlier that day.

"… _he was my main rival last election, during which he tried to bring me down every way possible, saying some terrible things about my family, about my son."_

It had been over two years ago, so she faintly remembered the campaign, but she recalled something ugly coming from the male candidate. He was one of those extremely conservative politicians who thought God sent him to rule the country and clean it from the sins of the liberals, or something like that. During every debate, every encounter, every interview, he poorly tried to hide the fact that he found absurd the possibility of a woman being President.

Emma opened a new browser window and entered on YouTube to search some videos of the campaign. It wasn't hard to find the ones where Spencer got aggressive talking about Regina, since they were the most viewed ones and appeared on top of the page. She clicked on the first one.

Albert Spencer was speaking on a stage to hundreds of people who cheered for him, waving flags and some campaign propaganda with his name on it. It seemed like he was on the middle of a rant.

"They keep trying to corrupt our country with twisted family values, but I won't fall for that; you will fall for that?"

Everyone cheered and yelled "no".

"That's damn right: we will keep our values. They want to put in the White House a woman who had no husband until a few months ago. A woman who wondered around without a family, spreading her liberal big city twisted ideas around the country, telling young girls that it's ok to be out in the clubs with a different man every night, working late shifts and not wanting to be mothers. And now she marries this poor guy right before the election and wants us to believe that it's a family? We won't be fooled, Mrs. Mills, we know better!"

The crowd cheered even louder, getting crazy around the guy. Emma felt a little sick. What a bastard.

"And you know what is even worse? She didn't want to conceive a baby. This is not me saying it, you can check on her interviews; she said that she is fertile and perfectly capable of conceiving, but she just doesn't want to. She never did, and she doesn't plan to do it with her husband. Instead, Mrs. Mills just took someone else's baby and raised him to get the mother's votes, but does she really know what maternity is like when she isn't willing to go through the pain of labor? If she doesn't want to give a chance to the miracle of life? That is not a traditional family; _this _is what a traditional American family looks like!"

He gestured towards the back of the stage and an old woman, who as probably his wife, came up and hugged him, smiling brightly. Right behind her came two young adults and two teenagers. The crowd went crazy.

Emma pressed stop, feeling extremely disgusted. How could somebody talk like that about another person? How could a man talk about "pain of labor", and even worse, how could him discredit a woman for raising (as a single mother, on top of it) a child just because she didn't gave birth? She couldn't imagine what Regina had been through to become President. And what about Henry? He was around eight when all this happened; it must have been terrible for him too.

August entered the room and stopped when he saw Emma's expression. "Is everything alright?"

She turned the laptop on his direction and pressed play again, trying to not pay attention this time, afraid that she would throw up at any moment if she did so. August raised his eyebrows a little, but didn't seem as shocked.

"He's a dick, everyone knows that. And he was almost President", August stated. "But he wouldn't be the first douchebag we elected."

"Can you imagine what it must have felt like for her? To have her life exposed like that, to be judged in public by some guy she barely knew?"

"Emma", he said as he sat down in front of her. "You're caring about other people more than you usually do."

"She's not _people_, August. She's the President."

"She's a client." Emma knew where he was going with this, and he was probably right, but she couldn't let the weight out of her heart. "We don't feel sorry for clients, we don't pity them and we don't worry about their feelings. We just get what they want and leave. Gladiators, remember? You came up with that."

Emma nodded and sighted deeply, leaning her back on her chair. "I know. This is getting too personal. I guess it's because of Henry."

"Is it?" August stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He was the person who knew her the longest, and probably the one who was able to read her best.

"Of course it is", she answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"If you say so." He got up and started walking towards the door. "They saw the adoption guy again. He was crossing the border between Indiana and Illinois."

And then he was gone, leaving Emma still wondering about Regina Mills.

SQSQSQSQ

"Governor Spencer, I'm so glad you could come on such a short notice", said Regina, as she shook Albert Spencer's hand wearing her best presidential smile.

"I always find time to serve my President", he replied, very politely, but everyone on the room knew that he was being sarcastic.

"Please, sit." As they both got comfortable in the Oval Office, Gold sat down by the President's side. "I'm sure you remember Mr. Gold, my Chief of Staff and former campaign manager."

"It's hard to forget a man who can put up a show like that."

Gold didn't say anything and just stared at the man in front of him. Internally, he really hoped that he had something to do with this scandal so he could get him finally killed. That would solve too problems with only one bullet.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here", she started.

"If you want to offer me a job under your administration I must stop you right now, Madam President. I am very busy for the next two years planning my victory against you."

"Actually, that was not why I asked you to come." She was very diplomatic, even though the man didn't deserve it at all. "Let's just cut to the chase. I want to know all about your association with Zelena West."

Spencer just smiled, clearly amusing himself with the subtle accusation. "Oh, I should have seen this coming. She really upset you all with her talk about your son last week, huh?"

This time, Gold was the one who spoke. "And how do you know about that? You weren't there and it wasn't on the news."

"Please, Gold, do you really think I get my information from the news? There were sixty journalists on that room, plus their camera crew and several members of your staff. It's Washington, people talk."

Regina remained quiet, processing the information. This was getting out of control really fast.

"So you're not denying you had something to do with it?" Gold was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Unfortunately, I don't. And I haven't seen Zelena for years, as you might know from the digging you probably did on her past."

"How _convenient_ for you."

"You know what, Gold", Spencer got a little closer, sitting on the edge of the couch. "If I had something to do with this, I wouldn't be sitting here talking with you two. I would be out there, giving interviews to all the greatest reporters in America, making sure this administration burn to the ground. I don't play hide and seek."

"I think that's enough", said Regina, getting up. "We are done with you, Governor."

Gold also stood, and Spencer did the same before resuming his speech. "I, on the other hand, I'm far from done with you, Madam President. And I do hope Zelena gets to the bottom of this and get it out to the world, so every single citizen in America can see what kind of disrupted family you have. I won't even have to get my hands dirty."

"You are so sure of yourself", she replied. "It's a shame it's not 1950 anymore. People no longer buy your 'family values' bullshit. They want a better life, they want freedom to be whomever them please and do whatever they want."

"If you want to beat me two years from now, you better work on your speech, because this one isn't doing much for you." He took a step closer, standing inches from the President. "I'm coming to you with all that I've got, and this time I'm not settling for second place."

Regina took a step forward, getting even closer. "Bring it."

SQSQSQSQ

Emma Swan walked through the corridors of the White House, by now very sure of her way. On her first visits she always ended up on some wrong room or dead end corner. At first, she tried to memorize the way by looking at the paintings on the walls, but after a few times getting lost again she realized they all looked exactly the same: a bunch of old guys in wigs or a bunch of old guys in suits.

After two weeks working at the White House, she finally had the path to the Oval Office completely clear inside her head. And she also made it without bumping into anyone, which was very common since people on that building seemed to be always in a hurry. That was good news for the coffee tray she was holding containing two paper cups.

The secretary asked her to wait for a while outside and, after a few minutes, she was welcome by Regina inside her office.

"Good morning, Miss Swan", greeted Regina, still writing something on her desk and not looking up. "I wasn't expecting you this early." She then looked up to the blond. "In fact, I wasn't expecting you at all."

Emma felt her face getting a little warm, but she didn't let it get to her. "I was on my way to work and thought of dropping by, since I was in the neighborhood."

"Dropping by the Oval Office?" Regina was serious, but Emma caught a glimpse of amusement on her voice. "Well, that's a first."

"And I brought you coffee". Emma handed her one of the cups.

Regina stared at the cup and frowned. This was really weird. No one that wasn't a member of her staff had ever brought her anything, let alone coffee.

"Oh my God, you can't drink it, can you?" Emma was a little nervous. "You have to clear it with someone first? Do you have a guy who tastes it for you to see if it's poisoned?"

"No, Miss Swan. I'm not Cleopatra."

Regina got up and took the cup with her as she sat on the couch, pointing at the spot by her side. "Please, take a seat. And thank you for the coffee."

As Emma sat down, Regina took a sip of the hot beverage and frowned. "What on Earth is this?"

"I didn't know what you drank, so I got you the same one I usually have". She smiled, a little embarrassed. "It's a triple caramel macchiato."

"Well, I'll make sure to pass a law prohibiting that sugar bomb", said Regina in a serious tone, even though she was joking. "How do you keep your body looking like that drinking this stuff?"

Emma's smile faded as she raised one eyebrow. It was the second time the President had made a comment about her body and she felt funny about it. Not at all like she usually reacts to this kind of thing.

"I work long hours", she simply replied.

Regina didn't registered the blonde's reaction to her comment. "So, why did you come here? Do you have any news on the case?"

"Actually, no. I just wanted to see if you were ok. I mean, I know that meeting Spencer shouldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't. It never is." Regina gave her a sad smile, and Emma just wanted to hug her. However, Regina quickly became her fierce self again. "But I will kick his ass back to Oklahoma once again even if it's the last thing I ever do, I swear."

Emma chuckled. "Do you think he has anything to do with our business?"

"No, I believe he's clean. He says he haven't spoken to Zelena in years, just like we thought."

"Well, we'll keep an eye on him anyway. And I hope you don't have the displeasure of facing him again, at least not until next election."

Regina nodded. Emma shifted a little on her seat, having an internal struggle while she decided whether she should say something else on the matter or not. She just couldn't help herself; the images of that man talking about Regina on stage were still very clear on her mind.

"I saw one of Spencer's speeches from the campaign. Those things he said about your family, about being a mother… Madam President, I can't imagine the pain you must have been through."

Regina didn't say anything. She usually didn't talk about this, specially now, that it was all in the past. But Emma seemed to be genuinely concerned about her, which was strange. People usually worried about her image, not about her feelings.

"And I'm sure it wasn't easy for Henry either. Damn, he was so young… That's why he's so smart; at eleven he's faced more than most adults ever will on their lifetimes."

That was it. The President tried to hold it, to suppress it, but she just couldn't hide anymore. She let a tear roll freely down her cheek, for the first time in years. She didn't even remember the last time she had cried.

"Oh no, please, don't… I didn't mean it like that, it wasn't your fault!" Emma quickly grabbed Regina's hand, trying to sooth her somehow, but it was too late.

Regina stared at their joined hands, eyes a little clouded by her hot tears. Emma's hand felt really warm on hers. She wasn't used to be touched like that.

"It is my fault, actually", she began, whipping some tears away. "I put him through this. Gold told me that adopting a baby would get me popular among the mothers so I'd get their votes."

Emma stared blankly at the woman while she heard the confession. That's exactly what Spencer said on his speech.

"But the second I held him in my arms, I knew it was right. I love him very much, Miss Swan, and I raised him with all my heart. It crushes me every single time when something involving my job gets to him."

She sobbed a little louder and Emma held her hand tighter. Regina seemed to be telling the truth, and since the day they've met she was sure about the woman's love for her son.

"And Spencer is right about my marriage, it is a lie. I don't love Graham; I never had."

Emma nodded, feeling that they were breaking a huge wall there. She wasn't sure, but something was telling her that Regina never confessed these things to anyone before her.

"That doesn't give Spencer the right to judge you", said Emma in a soft voice.

Regina smiled weakly at her and started to calm down. They both stood in silence while she gathered herself and soon she was as presidential as ever, without as much as a trace of a tear on her beautiful face.

"Thank you for listening, Miss Swan", said Regina while standing up. "I'm sorry for taking your time."

"It's fine, really", the blond replied, standing up as well. "I know we've met not long ago, but you can always count on me when you need a friend. Seriously."

Regina smiled and shook the blonde's hand. "See you soon, Miss Swan."

"I hope so, Madam President."

Emma left the Oval Office without knowing exactly what just happened in there. Was that a one time thing, when the President got really sad and she was the only one around to hear her sorrows? Or was it an actual beginning to a friendship? Could she ever be the President's confidant? Wasn't this a little too much for two work colleagues?

As she turned around the corner, she bumped into someone, as she usually did on that building. This time, the person seemed to know her.

"Emma Swan?"

When the blond looked up, she realized she was standing right in front of Senator Neal Cassidy.


End file.
